온유 상태 (Onew Condition)
by twentae
Summary: [FICLET] Key memutar bola matanya, "Mwolhaedo Onew Sangtae," adalah hal terakhir yang ia nyanyikan sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Hyung anehnya sendirian, tanpa kawan, di tengah padang pasir— setidaknya, Xiumin menganggapnya lucu dan itu jauh lebih penting dari ejekan ahjumma-ahjumma yang sedang PMS. / Onew x Xiumin.


**Title :** **온유 ****상태 ****(Onew Condition)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : K**

**Cast : Lee Jinki (Onew), Kim Minseok (Xiumin)**

**Length : Ficlet**

**Inspired By : SMTOWN Tokyo Special Edition. Agsygdyegyf di sana ada momen Onew yang lagi ngangkat Xiumin defuuhguhu ughhhh unyu sangat eyfggfygyuyru ;;;A;;;.**

**Summary :**

Key memutar bola matanya, "_Mwolhaedo Onew Sangtae_~" adalah hal terakhir yang ia nyanyikan sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan _Hyung_ anehnya sendirian, tanpa kawan, di tengah padang pasir—

—setidaknya, Xiumin menganggapnya lucu dan itu jauh lebih penting dari ejekan _ahjumma-ahjumma_ yang sedang PMS.

**_twentae_**

Xiumin berjalan mengelilingi panggung dengan bibir melengkung sempurna. Beberapa artis SM menyanyikan lagu _Hope _yang sedari tadi mengalun sebagai latar belakang SMTOWN WORLD TOUR di Tokyo ini. Namun tak jarang beberapa artis justru berlarian, menyapa para penggemar atau mengambil _selca _dirinya sendiri, terkadang dengan beberapa artis lain.

Intinya, Xiumin suka suasana seperti ini. Jadwal ketat yang dimiliki masing-masing grup membuat mereka jarang sekali bertemu, atau bahkan sekedar bertukar sapa di koridor gedung.

Perjalanan mengelilingi panggung tanpa arah berlangsung damai, sebelum sebuah tangan melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya.

"Woah!" Xiumin memekik begitu tubuhnya terangkat, yang sempat ia lihat hanyalah sebuah _beanie_ berwarna merah muda yang menutupi surai pirang milik sang-pengangkat-tubuhnya. Ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dan menendang-nendang udara begitu jarak antara tubuhnya dan air mancur kecil di panggung hanya selisih beberapa centi. Xiumin bisa mendengarnya terkekeh begitu sepatunya mengenai air, dan tak lama kemudian, ia menurunkan tubuh Xiumin kembali.

Bahkan setelah ia kembali berdiri dengan kakinya, kedua tangan itu masih tetap melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya.

"_Sunbaenim_!" tawa kembali meluncur dari bibir Xiumin ketika ia menemukan sepasang manik coklat terarah padanya dengan senyuman jahil tersinggung di bibir pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Xiumin memukul pelan bahunya, membuat senyuman di bibir itu digantikan dengan tawa ringan khas miliknya.

Matanya berkilat di bawah sorotan lampu panggung, "Panggil aku _Hyung_, Seokkie."

Xiumin kembali melancarkan satu pukulan kecil di bahu, "Panggil aku Xiumin, _Hyung_."

"Tidak mau," ia menyeringai, "aku lebih suka Seokkie-ku yang manis."

"Xiumin dan Minseok itu orang yang sama, _Hyung_." Xiumin mendengus, menganggap bahwa pernyataan _Hyung_-nya yang satu ini konyol.

Jarinya bergerak menyentuh pipi Xiumin, mencoleknya jahil, "Tidak. Mau." Namun kemudian bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, menampakkan sebuah cemberut, "di mana pipimu, Seokkie? Kau tidak _chubby_ lagi."

"Aku juga bisa mengatakan hal yang sama untukmu, Onew-_hyung_," Xiumin menepuk kedua pipinya, "di mana pipimu? _Aigoo_, di mana _leader_ SHINee yang _chubby_, mempunyai _eye-smile_ yang memikat dan gigi kelinci yang begitu menggemaskan?" Xiumin menirukan suara _noona-noona_ penggemar Onew.

"Aku di sini, Seokkie~ aww, apa si kecil Seokkie merindukan _Hyung_-nya? Kemarilah~ biar kuberikan pelukan yang bisa menghangatkan tubuh dinginmu~" Onew membuat gerakkan memeluk dan mencium, Xiumin tertawa. Jujur, Xiumin merasa sedikit iri pada Onew, bagaimana ia bisa tertawa lepas, bagaimana ia bisa tersenyum lebar.

Bagaimana ia begitu baik dalam berakting.

Xiumin maju selangkah, "Aku tidak mengerti." Gumamnya, Onew menariknya masuk ke pelukan, tertawa kecil begitu tubuhnya begitu pas dalam dekapannya. Seakan tubuhnya dibuat khusus untuk mendekapnya.

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti, hm? Biarkan _Hyung_mu ini memberitahumu." Ujarnya, nada bangga terdengar jelas dan Xiumin kembali mendengus.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau melakukan… uh, kau tahu? _Onew Sangtae_?"

Onew terdiam, air mukanya berubah.

"Bagiku," Xiumin melanjutkan, balas memeluk Onew ketika merasakan tubuhnya menegang, "kau lebih lucu saat kau menjadi dirimu sendiri, _Hyung_. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu sendiri, oke?"

Jika ada saat-saat yang berharga selain menginjakkan kakinya pada panggung, menatap lautan penggemarnya meneriakkan namanya dan teman-temannya, maka Onew akan menjawab: saat ini. Surai coklatnya yang begitu kontras dengan kulit vanilanya, bibir semerah stroberi dan kedua _obsidian_nya yang kini bersinar.

Daripada terjebak di antara cinta segitiga dengan Jonghyun dan Key, kenapa penggemarnya tidak memasangkannya dengan Xiumin saja? Mungkin jika Onew menggenggam _microphone_, ia sudah menanyakan hal itu pada ratusan penggemar saat ini juga.

Xiumin yang manis, Xiumin yang hanya menunjukkan sisi kekanakannya pada dirinya—karena ia adalah _Hyung_-nya, bukan _member _EXO—Xiumin yang cemberut ketika Onew menolak untuk mentraktirnya, Xiumin, Xiumin, Xiumin, _Xiumin_.

Otak Lee Jinki benar-benar rusak saat ini.

"Lihat, apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

Tidak-tidak, jangan tampakkan cemberut itu.

Jemarinya mengusap kelopak matanya, alisnya mengerut tidak suka begitu ia dapat melihat dengan jelas lingkaran hitam di sana, "Apa promosi album _Everybody_ begitu melelahkan?" tanyanya, namun detik berikutnya ia tertawa karena merasa begitu bodoh, "tentu saja itu melelahkan."

_Xiumin, Xiumin, Xiumin._ Otaknya terus meneriakkan nama itu layaknya mantra.

Kemudian jemari Xiumin berhenti bergerak ketika lengan Onew menariknya mendekat. Xiumin bisa merasakan napas Onew di setiap jengkal wajahnya, mata, hidung, pipi dan….

… bibirnya.

Dahi mereka bertemu.

Kemudian hidung.

"Xiumin,"

Xiumin bahkan bisa merasakan bibir Onew bergerak, karena, _duh_, bagian bawah bibir mereka menempel!

"Aku—"

"Xiumin-_hyuuung_! Cepat ke sini!"

Refleks keduanya mendorong tubuh masing-masing menjauh, merah muda menghiasi kedua pipi yang kini tak lagi mengembang itu sebelum melemparkan pandangan malu-malu. Xiumin menoleh, mendapati Tao tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya, menyuruhnya untuk cepat karena mereka akan melakukan penghormatan untuk para penggemar.

"Uhh…"

"A-Aku minta maaf soal itu, sebaiknya kau—"

"—tidak-tidak, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, _Hyung_. K-Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, kau tahu betapa merepotkannya Tao jika ia sudah kesal," Xiumin tertawa garing, "… dan aku suka rambutmu, _Hyung_."

Dan dengan itu, ia melesat pergi, menggumamkan sumpah serapah untuk Tao yang menghancurkan _segalanya_.

Onew terdiam, terpaku layaknya orang idiot sembari menatap punggung Xiumin menjauh. Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya.

"Hei, _Hyung_, kau sedang apa? _Kajja_, yang lain sudah bersiap."

Pandangan Onew masih tak berubah, meski begitu, ia kenal dengan jelas sang pemilik suara. Tentu saja, lima tahun mengahabiskan waktu dengan tinggal bersama empat bujangan tidak waras membuatnya hapal dengan suara-suara mereka.

"Key-_ah_, menurutmu…."

Key terdiam, menunggu Onew melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sengaja ia gantungkan. _Sok keren_, batin Key.

"… rambut pirangku ini menawan, tidak?"

Key mengerjap sekali, "Hah?"

Onew menoleh, menatapnya lurus, "Baru saja bidadari yang menyerupai bakpao mengatakan bahwa ia suka sekali dengan rambut pirangku."

Krik

"Apa aku harus tertawa saat mendengarnya?"

"Bukankah seharusnya begitu?"

Key memutar bola matanya, "_Mwolhaedo Onew Sangtae_~" adalah hal terakhir yang ia nyanyikan sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan _Hyung_ anehnya sendirian, tanpa kawan, di tengah padang pasir—

—setidaknya, Xiumin menganggapnya lucu dan itu jauh lebih penting dari ejekan _ahjumma-ahjumma_ yang sedang PMS.

**-END-**

***_Onew Sangtae_: Keadaan di mana Onew hendak membuat seseorang tertawa dengan jatuh secara pura-pura, dll namun akhirnya justru nggak jelas dan nggak lucu. (kurang lebih kayak gini pengertiannya)**

**Maaf. Aku— jatuh cinta sama pasangan ini meskipun mereka jarang banget berinteraksi. Dan karena TaeKai udah **_**mainstream **_**banget ya di kalangan FF SHINEEXO, jadi sebagai murid barunya Mad Dog, aku bikin XiuNew~~ (atau OnMin? Entahlah, belum ada nama pastinya) Tadinya pengen aku tambahin, tapi nanti jadinya sedih gitu, mending aku fokus ke romansa(?)nya aja c:  
**

**Betewe ini efek **_**fanwar**_** XH **_**shippers**_** sama HH **_**shippers**_** juga ya. Lama-lama eneg juga ngeliat mereka saling memaki, 'Aku gak suka XH, HH selamanya :c' lah, 'XH itu lebih lucu tau, kamu aja kali yang buta :c' lah, dan mungkin akan berakhir dengan kebun binatang. Gak tau juga sih wks.**

**Daripada ribut mending kak Luhannya sama aku aja deh. Aman, tentram, sejahtera dan gak ada yang boleh protes. :p**

**Oh iya, _Happy Halloween_! _Review or treat_? :3 #plak**

**N4x 03nY03h,**

**twentae **


End file.
